Babysitting with the Squinterns
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Brennan and Booth leave their daughter in the capable hands of Brennan's interns. Only things go a little wrong when stairs, distractions and making out is involved. Small drables about less than 1000 words. T for suggestive language.
1. Daisy and Sweets

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, nor will I ever will.**

**Ok so I was on the IMDb boards the other week and we discussed what would happen if the Squinterns were to babysit Brennan and Booth's daughter. Now you could imagine what may happen. So Wendell, Finn, Clark, Arastoo, Fisher and Daisy, let's have some fun.**

**For the purposes of new readers, Katy is Christine in the show, Wendell has a girlfriend called Carlie and Finn and Michelle are a couple.**

**First up is Daisy and Sweets. **

_July 2012_

Brennan and Booth were going on a date. Booth was in the shower, whistling while Brennan was putting her make-up on, while her five-month-old daughter Katy was on her and Booth's bed, playing with her bear. Brennan looked in the mirror and smiled at the baby's gurgling.

She heard the shower turn off and Booth emerged wearing a towel around his waist. "Hey Bones." he said kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Get your ass dressed, Daisy will be here soon. She's bringing Sweets with her as well." Brennan said.

"Couldn't we have used Wendell. At least I can trust the dude." Booth said opening the bottom draw and pulled out his boxers.

"Because Mr Bray has to work overtime to help pay off his student loans. Fisher is stuck in rehab again, Clark has plans, Mr Abernathy is also working overtime and Arastoo's mother is in hospital. I asked all of them before finally resorting to Miss Wick, who was very eager to help." Brennan explained putting her mascara down, getting up from her makeup table and picked Katy up ready to feed her.

"Ok, fair enough." Booth said pulling his shirt from the wardrobe. He placed the shirt and his black pants while watch Brennan feed his daughter. "What time is our reservation?"

"About seven thirty." Brennan answered. They heard the door bell ring. "Can you get that? That may be Dr Sweets and Miss Wick."

The door bell rang a few times before Booth got to the door. Upon opening it he found Sweets and his overly excited girlfriend. "Hi Agent Booth." they both said with beaming smiles.

"Hey you two. Bone'll be down in a minute. Come in a make yourself comfortable." Booth said stepping aside to let them in.

"So anything we need to know?" Sweets asked.

"Um, bedtime is at eight so no cartoons or anything that'll keep her awake. Milk is in the fridge, steriliser is next to the toaster, diapers are in the changing table in her room and her music box is on the dresser by her crib. Need anything, call the number on the fridge." Booth explained before Brennan came downstairs with her daughter in her arms.

"You missed out the bear." Brennan said rubbing Katy's back trying to burp the baby.

"Oh and she doesn't sleep without her bear." Booth said.

"Oh my God, she gets cuter every time I see her." Daisy exclaimed when Brennan handed Katy to Sweets.

"Yes, I do agree that she is growing up to be more beautiful each week. But I am clearly biased." Brennan said. Sweets and Booth exchanged an amused look.

"Come on Bones, we gotta go." Booth said grabbing his coat.

"Ok, hold on. Bye bye Katy. We love you so much and we'll be back soon." Brennan said giving her daughter a big kiss on Katy's cheek. Katy giggled at the touch and she fisted her hand on Sweets' collar.

Booth pulled her away but gave a few air kisses to Katy.

"So, what do we do first?" Sweets asked as soon as Brennan and Booth were gone.

"We could play with her for a while before she goes to bed." Daisy said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that evening, Sweets and Daisy were on the play mat with Katy, who was giggling at the little puppet show they were putting on with her stuffed animals that consisted of a pink elephant, kangaroo, a Tigger toy and an owl.

"This is so much fun, we should make one of these." Daisy said putting the elephant down.

"Is this a spur of the moment thing or do you actually want a baby?" Sweets asked looking confused.

"A little bit of both." she said placing a kiss on his neck.

"Shall I get her to bed?" Sweets said.

"I'll be waiting." Daisy said when he got up, picked Katy up and ran upstairs with her. Once he had managed to get her to sleep- half an hour later- he quickly ran down the stairs but took a tumble forward.

"Oh my God, Lancelot. Are you okay?" Daisy asked in a panic.

"I don't know, I think I'm seeing double." Sweets said dazedly. "Also I think I may have dislocated my shoulder."

"We need to get you to the hospital." Daisy said helping him up. "I'll grab Katy and you get in the car."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"What the hell happened?" Brennan asked when she and Booth ran into the emergency room to find Sweets' arm being put in a sling and Daisy holding a sleeping Katy. "We found a note saying you had to take Katy to the hospital."

"Oh, you got the wrong end of the stick Dr Brennan. After I put Katy to bed, I ran down the stair too quickly and I tripped and dislocated my shoulder." Sweets explained.

"Oh thank God." Booth said. Brennan nudged him. "Are you okay Sweets?"

"Yeah Lancelot is fine now." Daisy said laying her hand on Sweets' undamaged shoulder.

'_We should just leave the baby making until were less likely to injure ourselves, let alone a child.' _Sweets thought.


	2. Wendell

**Ok, Wendell's turn. Just a little cute piece involving him, a teething Katy and his girlfriend Carlie.**

_August 2012_

"Hey, buddy, can I ask you to do Bones and me a massive favor." Booth asked Wendell in the changing rooms following a hockey game.

"Sure." Wendell answered pulling off his shirt.

"We have to go out of town for a night and we need someone to look after Katy. Max is out of town and Pops isn't feeling great and I need someone I can trust."

"Um… when?"

"Thursday. If it is too short notice then never mind."

"I haven't got much going on. I can do Thursday."

"So you don't have a date with Carlie that is going to end up with scratches on your back?"

"I think you may be confusing us with Dr Sweets and Daisy."

"Yeah, did they find out whose underwear it was in the Egyptian room?" Booth asked with a smirk on his face.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"…and that is how your Uncle Vincent and I proved that the dead guy was shot with an arrow, not whacked with a golf club." Wendell explained to Katy when he finally got her changed. He tickled her during the changing and now that Katy was changed she missed the tickling and gave a pout. "What? What do you want?" he asked.

Katy held her hands up in a dancing phalanges movement. "I can blow bubbles on your stomach." he said picking her up and blew raspberries on her belly, which caused to giggle louder than she did when Wendell was tickling her.

"You happy now?"

About half an hour later, Katy was screaming the house down. Wendell had tried to feed her, play with her and get her to sleep but they seemed to dissatisfy her even more.

"Come on Katy, what do you want eh?" he asked trying to bounce her up and down to settle her. "What about your pacifier?" he asked finding some clean ones by the sink. He quickly washed one of them under the hot tap before attempting to put it in her mouth. "Do you want it or not? No." he said placing it down by the sink again.

He sat her in her highchair and noticed the redness in her cheeks before feeling her head. She was warm but it didn't look like a fever.

Quickly he pulled his phone out and dialled the first number he could think of. "Hey Carls, I need your help here." he said a little rushed.

"_Why what's up?" _his girlfriend asked.

"Well, you know how I'm babysitting Katy? She won't stop crying." he said again. "And her cheeks are flushed and she feels warm."

"_Ok, calm down. Have you checked her gums?"_

"No, could that be important?" he said opening the baby's mouth a little wider to examine her gums. "They look swollen and red."

"_She's just teething."_

"Oh thank God, I thought there was something really wrong with her."

"_Hey, don't worry about it. Is there any teething gel nearby?"_

"Um…" he said moving his head around in search of the gel. "Yeah."

"_Ok, rub some of that-but not too much- onto her gums and that should numb the pain a little. You might be in for a sleepless night though."_

"Ok, thanks. You are an angel sent from heaven." he said doing what Carlie had told him.

"_You're welcome Wendell. Anyway, if you are not too tired tomorrow night, I may promise there'll be a naked woman on my bed."_

"Oh that'll certainly wake me up."

bxbxbxbxbxb

After being woken up half the night, another problem had occurred. Katy wasn't crying. He had taken her into the lab since Brennan and Booth would be back that afternoon.

"Ok, Wendell, you are being a little paranoid." Carlie said when Wendell had asked her to check Kat out in case something was wrong.

"She won't cry if she is hungry, needs changing or any of that." Wendell said placing Katy on the autopsy table.

"Fine, I'll check her." she said pulling a stethoscope out. Carlie checked Katy's lungs and heart before lifting her head and turning it to her boyfriend. "Nothing is wrong with her."

"She was crying all night, how can she just-" he was cut off by Katy whimpering. "Ok, maybe I was being stupid."

"No, honey, you were just acting normally." she said with a small loving smile on her face.

"What?" he asked her while soothing Katy at the same time.

"Nothing, just you and me." '_And our ten kids.' _she thought. "Listen, I have to see Hodgins about some pebbles. I'll see you at my place later." she said quickly pecking his lips and walked out of the autopsy room.

A small blush came across Wendell's face and he looked down to meet Katy's blinking brown eyes. "What? I really like her." he said. "You'll understand when you're older."


	3. Finn and Michelle

**Finn and Michelle's turn.**

_November 2012_

"So, are you and Michelle going out tonight Mr Abernathy?" Cam asked Finn while they were going over some test results.

"Um, no I'm babysitting for Dr Brennan. Michelle is also coming with me." he answered.

"Does babysitting Dr Brennan's daughter require- actually it does require two people." Cam said thinking about it. "Ok, but you have to promise you won't be helping yourselves to Booth's special beer."

"Dr Saroyan, I can promise neither Michelle nor I will drink."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day, Finn had arrived at the Booth residence and had been given the rundown of bedtime, changing table and bear routine.

Once Brennan and Booth had left, the young intern decided to play with Katy. She laughed. A lot. But she wasn't laughing at the funny faces he was pulling, it was the accent. She must have thought that he was putting it on. The only voices she had heard on a regular basis Brennan, Booth and Parker.

"You are still as cute as a junebug in a jumpsuit." he said bouncing her on his knee. She really was cute, especially when she gave the Boothy smile.

The door bell rang and Finn got up, carrying Katy in his arms. He opened it and found Michelle standing there. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm very well." Finn answered.

"I was talking to Katy." Michelle said toying with Katy's tiny hand. The infant gave a smile in response. "How long is Brennan and Booth out?"

"Until ten I think. We have to put her to bed at eight." Finn said letting her in. "Then we can make out until they get back."

"Did you get the KFC?"

"And I got the Woman in Black." he said handing Katy to Michelle. "We're not allowed to drink Agent Booth's beer though."

"That sounds fair. So what are we going to do before we put you to bed?" she asked Katy who had started playing with Michelle's hair.

"Well, she needs changing." he said.

"And you couldn't do that before I got here?"

"Well, I've done my bit."

"Ok farm boy I'll change her while you get the KFC out."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later, Finn and Michelle were watching the television, while Katy was playing on her play mat. They turned their heads for a kiss and then back towards Katy. But she wasn't there anymore.

"Oh God."Finn said looking behind the couch and the around.

"How could she have disappeared?" Michelle said standing up and started running around for her. Finn got onto his hands and knees and looked under the couch. "Yes, Finn, she is that small she could fit under the couch."

"Sorry it was just a thought." he said starting to crawl to look for Katy. They looked in the kitchen, the living room and the garage. She wasn't there.

"Maybe we should try the back garden." Michelle said walking into the garden. There was a shed at the back of the garden that had a load of stuff inside.

Finn looked to the side of the shed where there was a window. "I cannot see her." he said.

"She cannot have gotten far. She's only nine months old." Michelle said. She went back into the house and raked her hand through her hair. "If I was a baby, where would I crawl off to?" she asked herself.

"Michelle I found her." Finn said running into the house.

"Where is she?"

"In the shed. Among all the stuff."

"How are we going to get her out?" she asked.

"You grab a Hoover and I'll try to get some of the stuff out of the way."

Once Michelle had grabbed the Hoover, Finn had managed to make a small enough gap so he could see Katy looking around.

"So what are you trying to do?" Michelle asked bending down to where Finn was.

"I'm going to try and use the Hoover to try and suck her out." he explained threading it through towards Katy.

"Be careful. I don't want to be the one to explain a hicky to Dr Brennan." Michelle said. Finn switched it on and it immediately attached to Katy's clothed bottom.

"Got her." he said starting to pull on the nozzle which dragged Katy with it. Once she had gotten into a place where Finn could grab her, he turned off the vacuum and pulled Katy out gently. "Hey you." he said looking to see if she had gotten hurt. She looked perfectly healthy.

"Oh thank God." Michelle said breathing a sigh of relief. "Were you off on an adventure or something?"

"We're not going to tell Dr B about this are we?"

"Nah. They'll never let us babysit her again if we tell them."

**NOTE: I wouldn't recommend using Hoovers to retrieve infants from cluttered sheds. I saw it in Raising Hope and it seemed like a Finn idea. **


	4. Arastoo and Fisher

**Right I put Arastoo and Fisher together because someone needs to babysit Fisher. **

_January 2013_

"Why did you have to drag me to help you babysit Dr Brennan's daughter?" Fisher asked while he and Arastoo were sitting at Brennan and Booth's kitchen table. Arastoo was feeding Katy some string beans.

"Because your mother wanted me to keep an eye on you as you are not allowed to be alone." Arastoo answered with a thick Jordanian accent.

"Why are you talking like that? Everyone knows you are not from the Middle East."

"Finn says that she enjoys listening to different voices. I thought she would like me that way."

"She likes you better than me."

"She can sense your negative vibe. Babies like positivity."

"They also like crapping in their pants."

"Come on, I need to go to the bathroom. You need to face your baby fear." Arastoo got out of his seat and walked towards the bathroom leaving an uncertain Fisher and an infant chewing on her fist.

"You know you can damage your gums doing that." he said to Katy who blinked her brown eyes at him.

Fisher got up and got himself a glass of water and when he turned back around, Katy had tipped the bowl of string beans on her head with a beaming smile on her face, obviously pleased with what she had done.

"Oh Katy." he said taking the bowl off her head and tried to get some of the larger bits of gunk out of her nut brown hair. "Your mom is going to kill me."

"Why will Dr Brennan kill you?" Arastoo asked walking into the kitchen. "Oh my- I leave for two minutes and she gets her hair messed up."

"It wasn't my fault, the child has a mean streak." Fisher said.

"One of us has to give her a bath."

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock?" they did the movement and Arastoo won lizard vs. Spock. "Fine I'll do it. She is going to need a lot of work to get this gunk out of her hair."

He lifted her out of Katy's high chair and put her in the sink.

"I'd be better off raising egg plants." Fisher said turning the hot and cold water on.

"Wouldn't it be better to do it in the bath?" Arastoo asked.

"Fine." Fisher said lifting Katy up again and taking her upstairs to the bath.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Once Fisher had cleaned and dressed Katy back up, he and Arastoo allowed her to play in the play pen- having been warned by Finn that Katy was a quick baby and a keen explorer.

She whimpered a couple of times for them to play with her and while Arastoo played with her, Fisher wasn't so sure. He could sense that the eleven month old didn't like him very much.

"How can you be so good with kids?" Fisher asked.

"I have a bunch of nieces and nephews." Arastoo answered giving Katy her teapot set. "You learn this stuff."

"And why are you not married yet?"

"I haven't met the right girl yet. Sure I could let my mother choose but I think I would like to love a woman for myself not because my family expect me to marry her. Why aren't you married yet?"

"I have issues with my mother. I guess she wants grandkids soon and she keeps pestering every woman who I bring home. Shortly after I am single again."

"Your mother is a little frightening though."

"That is why during the holiday season I moonlight as a store elf so I don't have to see her during the maddest time. She goes crazy over preparing the food and getting all my nut job relatives into D.C."

"I like Christmas-even though I don't celebrate it- but it's a really nice time of the year."

"Maybe this year you should join my lot. I could us a sane person."

"That would be very nice."

**Not so much the babysitting but this is how I see the interns interacting. I literally cannot wait for the episode where they're all together.**


	5. Clark

**Thanks for the reviews and hits. **

**This is the last one in the series. And it is Clark's turn.**

_February 2013_

"Dr Edison, can I ask you a favor?" Brennan asked walking into the bone room.

"Does it involve me getting hit with baseball bats or drowned in fish tanks?" he answered looking worried.

"No, I just wondered if you can babysit my daughter tonight."

"Oh. I don't think that will be a problem. I thought that it was her first birthday though."

"It is. The plan was to quickly get the house ready, while you take her the park. It is just so she doesn't get in the way because Katy can be a handful and I can only focus on one thing."

"So it's only for a few hours?"

"Just play with her on the swings. Hodgins is taking Michael as well."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Does it look weird that I have a Caucasian baby?" Clark asked while he and Hodgins were in the play park with Katy and Michael in the swings. Katy was laughing away.

"Madonna has a black baby. Angelina Jolie has Cambodian, Vietnamese and Ethiopian children. If anyone asks say you are babysitting her." Hodgins explained.

"People have really weird double standards."

"That is life unfortunately."

"I like this."

"You like what? Pushing a baby on a swing. This is as easier as it gets." Hodgins said.

"I've always wanted a family and having many brothers and sisters, I also have a lot of nieces and nephews. I'm really good with kids."

"Well that is always handy if you do ever have children. How long do you think until you can have one?"

"I'm not sure. I could be ready now but I'm not sure about Nora."

"Well, Mike wasn't exactly planned. Babies they just happen."

Clark's phone beeped and he looked at it. "Dr B says she is ready. Come on Katy let's get you home." he said lifting her out the swing. She whimpered and pouted. "I think Mommy will let you have cake."

"Clark she only has three teeth." Hodgins said moving to get Michael out of the swing but was then kicked and knocked over by someone else on the big swings.

"Oh my God." Clark said.

"Sir, are you okay?" the person asked out of concern. They both helped Hodgins up though Clark had to do it single handed due to having Katy in his arms.

"I'm fine." Hodgins said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Back at the Booth residence, Brennan had managed to get Katy dressed and the party had started. The kids were playing on the carpet with cake, while the adults were watching them carefully. Unfortunately, Katy and Michael had consumed a little too much cake and sugar and one year olds do not mix. Clark was bombarded in the legs by Katy and since she could talk now she started to call him. But the only name she knew was Fisher (which she pronounced isha) and she pretty much called all the Squinterns that, even Daisy.

"Sweetie that is Clark." Angela said when Clark picked her up. "Fisher is the unhappy one with the beard."

"its okay, Angela. She can call me whatever she wants." Clarks said smiling at her.

"She likes you."

"I'm a very likeable person."

The End

**I know that was a little quick but Clark was a little difficult for me to write because he isn't as open on the show. But hey ho I managed to complete another story. Again thanks for all the reviews xxx**


End file.
